Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one. Rachel x Puck Noah fanfic, Rated M for language.
1. Video

**Title:** Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ Video **

The only people who had ever been to Noah Puckerman's house other than his family were Finn, Matt and Mike other than them no one from school probably even know where he lived. So when he got home one afternoon after a long very physically and mentally draining day all he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep.

His day had started off like always with his morning run before school started, then throughout the day he had to endure his best friends whining about his girlfriend who was president of the celibacy club not letting him touch her boobs. Finn was seriously the dumbest person he had ever met and become best friends with. And after all that he had to go to football training once again realising that Finn, Matt, Mike and himself were the only four people on the whole team who had any talent.

When he walked through his front door he was somewhat surprised when his little sister didn't come running up to him ready to tell him every little detail of her day but he shrugged it off and continued walking towards his room finding the door already half open.

Thinking that him mother must have put something in there and forgotten to fully close the door he thought nothing of it but imagine his shock when he pushed the door fully open and found none other than Rachel Fucking Berry sitting on the end of his bed hands folded in her lap and a smile on her lips.

Letting his sports bag slip from his hand and hit the ground near his feet he reached both hands up to rub his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But when he looked back and saw that she was now standing he knew that he defiantly wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Noah" Her annoying voice chimed happily

"What the fuck Berry what are you doing in my room!?… no better yet what are you doing in my house!?" He asked his voice full of shock, curiosity, anger and a bit more shock

"You mother kindly told me I could wait for you in here until you returned home" She said with one of those freaking huge smiles

"You met my mother!?" His mouth dropped open knowing his mother meeting anyone like Berry could never be a good thing for him

"Yes she is very lovely" She nodded

"Ok getting off track" He shock his head realising that he was currently having a conversation with the Gleek queen in his bedroom

"Why are you here?" He asked gesturing around to his bedroom still trying to get over the shock that this was actually happening and wasn't just some terrible nightmare

"Simple really as you might know Glee is in need of a male lead and I personally know that you would fit that role perfectly" She said happily making him completely certain that she had completely lost what little she had of her bloody mind.

"And what in the name of god has made you think I would ever and I mean ever join that Gleek fest willingly!?" He laughed knowing this was going nowhere fast

"Oh I never said you would be joining on your own free will. That would be simply silly of me to even think of let alone expect to happen, oh no Noah your going to join Glee because if you don't a certain video just might hit the Internet" She said in a smug tone as she pulled out her phone and held it up for him to see

Playing on the scene was a video of a little boy dancing and singing with bright makeup smeared all over his face and huge bright red high heels on his little feet.

"Where did you get that" His voice came out in a growl as she put the phone back into her pocket.

"Oh you would be surprised what you can find when you look hard enough" She shrugged still looking very happy with herself

"Noah remember the Jewish community in Lima is so small everyone knows everyone. You may deny it but we grew up together and I know what a great voice you have, I even took the liberty of asking you mum and she agreed with me. Not to mention you play the guitar so either you show up for Glee on Monday after school or this video hit's the Internet and trust me one way or another your going to join Glee because there is more where this one came from" She said in a voice just daring him to argue with her

So he just stood there shocked and horrified as she walked passed him and out of his room leaving him to stare at where she stood seconds ago realising that none other than Rachel Berry had just blackmailed him.

* * *

**Ok so thats the first chap of my new Glee Rachel x Puck fanfic, I know it wasnt very long but I'll try and make the next ones longer :)  
Please review and tell me what you thought?  
**


	2. The Point

**Title: **Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ The Point **

Rachel Berry felt very proud of herself when she left the Puckerman's house and headed home. Over the past few weeks since the New Directions group had formed they had realised that they needed a male lead if they were going to have any hope of picking McKinley High Glee club up out of the dirt and if it was left up to Mr Shue no matter how brilliant he was they weren't going to find a male lead any time soon.

He simply didn't know how High School worked anymore but fortunately Rachel did and she knew that the only way to get someone other that the four other members of Glee to do something they didn't want to do because it would mean that the rest of the student body would shun them was to do something unspeakable.

And that was to blackmail them.

So when she had taken it upon herself to find Glee's new male lead she had thought to herself. Who did she know that was popular, could do anything and still be cool, knew how to sing brilliantly and last but not least who she would be able to find blackmailing material on?

So like she always did when she was faced with a problem she made a list and came up with only one name that she knew fit all those categories.

Noah Puckerman…

It helped a lot that they were both Jewish meaning that they both grew up together even though Noah now pretended that part of his childhood never happened. She probably knew more about that boy that anyone in the whole school.

She had known him since birth, been there when his father walked out on them, see how he changed from the loving and caring child he used to be into the person he was today because of how insecure he had become after his father had left. She even knew the number one rule that he lived by. Hurt others before they can hurt you.

She knew why he bullied, she knew why he was a jerk, and she defiantly didn't blame him for any of those things. In a way despite the fact that it ruined a lot of her clothes she was glad that it was her he threw slushies and not some other kid because she knew why he did it and also knew it was just his way of keeping up his whole badass charade… his way to protect his heart from being broken again.

She didn't exactly approve of blackmailing but desperate times come for desperate measures so she had been forced to pull out the big guns. The desk in her bedroom was currently covered in cassette tapes from old video cameras and VCRs on them videos of when she was little and other Jewish families would bring over their children to play.

The only reason she had the particular video she showed Noah of him with makeup and high heels on when he was probably six was because she had been the one to convince him to do it. His mother had brought him over to play and because he had chosen the game last time it was her turn and she wanted to play dress ups which resulted in them both looking ridicules while dancing and singing to the song Barbie girl in her lounge room.

It was a cute and hilarious video in her opinion but knew it would have great blackmailing qualities that being the reason she picked that video out of about twenty to threaten him with to start off with and if he didn't show up on Monday then it would somehow find its way to Jacob Israel's website by Tuesday morning.

And then she would be forced to have another conversation with Noah showing him yet another and even worse video where he is doing something very embarrassing and totally not badass.

Most would say what she was doing was just pure evil but she didn't think so. In her opinion she was just helping Noah share with the world his amazing talents and not just anyone is amazing in her books but yet she knew for a fact that Noah Puckerman was and that was something that could help them win Sectionals maybe even Nationals if they got that far… ok so it was a little bit evil if you really thought about it, but that was totally beside the point.

The point was that she Rachel Berry Gleek Queen of McKinley High had just done the unspeakable and blackmailed one Noah Puckerman Badass of McKinley High into joining Glee.

This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Again not as long as I had hoped but I promise that when we actually get into-into the story chaps will be much longer :)  
Hope you liked, and thank you to all the people who reviewed last chap  
Review :)**


	3. Destroyed

**Title:** Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 3 ~ Destroyed **

Ok lets get it straight right here and now, Noah Puckerman does NOT sing and dance! And despite the fact that he does play the guitar and every now and then he will belt out a song or two doesn't mean that he is some freak like Rachel Fucking Berry who walks the halls of McKinley High and starts singing at the top of her lounges for no particular reason at all.

And the only reason the stupid freak knows that he plays the guitar and likes to sing on the odd occasion is because like she said despite how much he denies it they did basically grow up together. Stupid Jewish Community being so small in Lima and feeling the need to stick together like glue.

He had spent the whole weekend arguing with himself about what he was going to do. Join Glee and make sure that video never see's the light of day again or don't join Glee and have that video posted on the Internet and then get blackmailed with yet another tape like Berry said.

It wasn't like he was scared his reputation would be destroyed if he joined Glee, hell the student body of McKinley High knew he could do anything and still make it cool in some weird strange way. Sure he knew his reputation would probably take a hard blow from joining that Gleek fest but he would recover, he was Noah Puckerman after all.

And if people liked the way their faces were arranged now they would think twice before teasing him. Bad bit about that statement was that Rachel Berry despite how freaky and annoying she happened to be didn't count because she was still a girl and he didn't hit girl end of story.

But on the other hand if he didn't join Glee and that video got out than he wasn't sure that his reputation could recover from that, no matter how badass he was you couldn't fight with hard core evidence that once upon a time he had dressed up as a girl and danced around singing to the song Barbie girl.

He couldn't even remember what he had been thinking when he allowed Berry to convince him into doing that… he would plead temporary insanity and the fact he had been six at the time, but everyone at school wouldn't see it that way.

And then you had to factor in the whole part about stupid Berry having more videos of him doing embarrassing things and he knew she wasn't bluffing for he knew she would have the videos… him reluctantly having to admit again that they did grow up together.

Stupid Jewish Community.

So there was only one thing to do then… join Glee club. Oh but don't think he was doing it for any of them oh no he had a plan and that plan was to make Berry pay for this.

He would join Glee and fake being nice to all those Gleek freaks to the point that they all thought he was their friend. He would even go to such lengths as to make Berry fall for him so hard that after he somehow got those videos and made sure she had no other copies he could humiliate her in front of the whole student body and leave her and her stupid little club to crumble to the ground. Sure it was mean but he was a mean guy and one way or another Berry would learn that no one blackmails Noah Puckerman and gets away with it.

Watch out Berry your about to be destroyed.

* * *

**Well here is a quick little chap I just quickly wrote :) I would write more but I'm going out now and wont be back until Friday night prob so no more chaps will be added till then.  
Hoped you liked :)  
Cya Soon**


	4. Let The Games Begin

**Title: **Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 4 ~ Let The Games Begin**

The sound of ticking was the only sound that echoed through the quire room no one daring to even utter a single word as everyone watched Rachel Berry watch the clock as the second had ticked closer and closer to the dead line she had given Noah to arrive.

Upon arriving to Glee practise she had taken it upon herself to inform her fellow members along with Mr Shue that she had solved their little problem involving the male lead. Mr Shue had been the most shocked but had excitedly congratulated her for finding someone who obviously must have some natural talent to be deemed worthy by her. The other members had been a little surprised but also expected nothing less from her.

So now they sat and waited not wanting to start rehearsals until Noah turned up… there was still the little fact that she had yet to tell anyone who she had _recruited _for Glee and no matter how much they had asked her she had refused, telling them they would just have to wait and see.

Truth was she didn't want to tell them who was coming. She knew for a fact that none of them minus Mr Shue would like who would walk through that door any minute now. Each and every one of them had been subject to Noah Puckerman's childish treatment in some way or another and she also knew they all either hated him or very much disliked him.

Sure they would all argue about him joining to start off with but after they heard his voice they would see things her way. Noah Puckerman's voice was amazing, for lack of a better word and even though her fellow Glee members would probably rather ignore that fact she knew they wouldn't be able to because he was all they had if they were serious about getting anywhere.

Her patience was wearing thin when there was seconds left, she was just about to get up and go find him before the quire room door open and straight after a chorus of gasps were heard through the room.

"Oh no! Tell me you are joking" Mercedes was the first to verbally show her annoyance

"Unfortunately Mercedes I'm not" Rachel nodded her head as she stood up from where she had been sitting

"Well this defiantly is a surprise" Mr Shue said a little shock in his voice but his face full of the same excitement that had been edged across it from the moment she had told him she had found a male lead.

"Come in" He said gesturing for Noah to come further into the room

He didn't say anything and didn't make eye contact with anyone but did as he was told and trudged further into the room his guitar case held in his left hand while letting the door swing closed after him.

"Mr Shue! Rachel! You cant be serious!?" Kurt gasped realising this wasn't just some awful prank. Kurt had been her best friend since they were little and for her not to tell him something like this obviously annoyed him to no end but he was also pretty angry about the fact that she had chosen Noah Puckerman of all people to be male lead.

"Guys please, before you make any rash judgments at least hear him sing first" Rachel quickly said not wanting this to get into a fight and it seemed that one was fast approaching

"I agree, Puck do you have a song you would like to sing for us?" Mr Shue asked the newest arrival

"Yeah I guess" He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal before walking over to makeshift stage and sat on the edge.

"Wonderful lets hear it" Mr Shue said as he went and took a seat and gesturing for everyone else to do the same

Rachel sat down just as Noah lifted his head and looked at her. She braced herself for him to look at her with hatred and anger but what she saw surprised her for the smirk that was usually always on those lips of his wasn't there instead it was replaced with small weak smile that was gone just as fast as it had been there.

Stopping her train of thought she watched as he took his acoustic guitar out and sat it on his knee before he started to strum and expertly glide his fingers across the frets.

"_It's been so long since I have met You here  
Since I have said these words or cried these tears  
And like a child would come I run into our secret place  
And as the music fades, the tears are rolling down my face_

_I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I am found  
I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I belong_

_It's been so long since I have met You here  
Since I have heard You speak or let You near  
And like a wayward son I've come with nothing left to hide  
Here in this moment I have come to offer up my life_

_I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I am found  
I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I belong_

_Here only one fire burns, it burns  
Here only one melody is heard  
Once again for the very first time  
My eyes are opening _

_I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I am found  
I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I belong_

_In this moment I am found  
I am alive in this moment  
In this moment I belong… I belong…"_

The words fell from his mouth so smoothly just like they had the last time she had heard him sing and that had been a few years ago at a Jewish dinner party Noah's mother had invited her family to. And like always the adults had begged Rachel to perform a song and then thought it would be a brilliant idea if Noah played his guitar as well so in the end they had ended up singing a song together with Noah playing his guitar.

Rachel had been surprised to say the least that none other than Noah Puckerman could posses such a voice like his but she couldn't deny what was there. Now she was thankful that she had decided to go to that dinner party because it was about to seriously change so much.

When she finally snapped out of her thoughts she realised the whole room was completely silent. Looking around at the others a huge smile slipped its way onto her lips when she noticed their shocked faces but this time it was a good thing. Deciding it was time she jumped up out of her seat and started to clap loudly not being able to stop herself from giggling all the while. Soon everyone else was clapping along with her.

"Ok I'll admit the boy got game" Mercedes said

"Well I'd like to be the first to say, welcome to New Directions Puck" Mr Shue said

Rachel was happy with how things had turned out during the rest of Glee. Noah surprisingly actually got involved and did as he was told, by the end of the session it felt almost natural for him to be there and she knew by the looks on everyone else's faces that that they were thinking the same.

When Mr Shue dismissed them and left the room everyone else hung back and Rachel waited nervously knowing that this was the point that her friends would either except Noah with open arms or continue to hold grudges against him for all the things he had done in the past.

Artie however was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Dude cool guitar skills" Artie said inkling his head towards Noah's guitar case in his hand "We should play together sometime"

And there it was.

The olive branch that Rachel had been hoping for. Artie wasn't the type of person to hold things against someone for long and it was obvious that if Noah was going to continue to come to Glee then the least he could do was offer Noah a chance to bond over the common interest they two boys shared.

"Sure dude, sounds good" Noah nodded his head wile grinning weakly at the boy in front of him

"Cool" Artie said as he rolled his wheelchair over to where his backpack sat and grabbed it

Rachel turned to the rest of the ground and realised that even though they all seemed some what happy with Arties extending an olive branch of sorts towards Noah they all still looked slightly sceptical about his intentions.

She couldn't blame them, it wasn't like either of them had given any explanations to why out of all people Noah Puckerman was joining Glee club.

"Look" Noah broke through her train of though making her realise that he was speaking

"I get it. Your all probably thinking why I'm here and why I'd want anything to do with any of this" He said gesturing with his free hand around the room

"Well yeah actually" Kurt nodded

"Ok let me break this down for you cause I'm only going to explain this once. I'm Jewish and guess what so is Berry over there, and as much as I hate to admit it me and crazy basically grew up together because of the whole Jewish community being retarded and feeling the need to stick together like glue. That is and will always be the only reason she knows that I play the guitar and can sing" He explained making a hell of a lot of things for the other Glee members clear

"So what you two are like friends?" Mercedes asked

"What!? Hell no!" Noah said his eyes widening

Rachel almost wanted to stop him from what he said next but allowed him to because she knew that none of the Glee members would say anything.

"Put it this way the only reason I agreed to join is because Berry despite the craziness defiantly knows how to blackmail someone. Lets just say that she has a fair few videos thanks to our childhood years that would be embarrassing for me if they got out" Noah said actually telling the truth for once

"Oh my god" Kurt smirked as he turned to Rachel "You blackmailed this poor boy… classic!"

"What we needed a male lead and Noah is perfect for the part… so I may have had to go about it in a way that I am not exactly approving of but he is here now and that's what matters" Rachel shrugged her shoulders defending her actions

"Look… today has been… as much as I want to hurt myself for saying this… it has been surprisingly fun" Noah said through clenched teeth as if saying the words caused him physical pain

"And yeah ok so the only reason I'm here is because Berry over there blackmailed me but I guess that as long as I'm here I should at least enjoy it… and I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry, O.K?" He said

It was then that everyone just stopped and stared at him in shock. This hadn't been part of the agreement and Rachel and Noah both knew it. All Rachel had been hoping for was that Noah showed up and sung for them, plus playing guitar when it was needed. She had never thought about nor expected an apology from Noah Puckerman and to get one was shell shocking.

This was Noah Puckerman and Noah Puckerman never ever apologizes for anything. Especially not for what they all knew the apology was directed at. He was saying sorry for all the times he had ever done something mean to them and they knew that by him saying those simple words would mean more than a heartfelt speech could ever.

"Look your all pretty cool for Gleeks I mean but then again… I guess I'm a Gleek as well now" He said shrugging his shoulders as if the statement didn't mean much.

But he knew that it meant almost as much as his apology had. To admit not only to himself but also to the rest of them meant a hell of a lot more than anyone would ever imagine. Because after all _'Puck' _was not a Gleek but yet he had just admitted he was now.

"Welcome to Glee Puck" Tina said and it wasn't the statement that surprised them it was that she had spoken without stuttering

"Thanks… I'm actually glad to be here. But forgetting that for the time being, hand over to tape Berry" Noah turned to her holding out a hand waiting for her to give it to him

"I guess you can have it Noah, but just remember what I told you Friday I have more where this came from" She said pulling the cassette tape out of her pocket and handing it over to him

"Yeah yeah Berry I know you do" He grumbled as he dropped it on the ground and then smashed his foot down on it, instantly shattering it into pieces

"You better not have any more copies of that Berry" He said as he focused his attention on jamming the heel of his foot into the bigger pieces of the cassette breaking them up into smaller pieces wanting to make sure there was no way it would ever play again.

"Fairs fair Noah you held up your end of the bargain and I promise that I have no copies of that particular video and if I did all of which have been deleted and erased" Rachel nodded her head

"One down -" He said looking at Rachel expecting an answer

"Nineteen to go" She said with a grin

"I hate that we grew up together Berry" He groaned running his free hand through his Mohawk.

"Keep telling yourself that Noah, maybe one day it will come true" Rachel said her grin growing wider

"Whatever" Noah said turning and walking to the open doorway before stopping and looking back over his shoulder "And I expect you all keep this to yourselves because even though I don't think your all freaks anymore if this gets out then the whole Blackmail angle will no longer have any real effect on me. So here's the deal, you all keep this shit a secret and if nothing gets out about the videos then I'll help you all with your Glee club. I'll help you all win sectionals and if we somehow get there then I'll try my hardest to help you all win nationals… so deal?"

"Deal" Kurt, Artie, Mercedes and Tina all said together nodding their heads knowing that after everything at Noah had just admitted there was a chance that throughout all this they could become friends and if Rachel trusted him then they would give him the benefit of the doubt and would trust him as well.

"Berry?" Noah asked looking at her from over his shoulder

"Deal" She nodded her head "But you do know that the student body will sooner or later find out you are in Glee"

"Berry I could come to school wearing a dress and still make it look cool. I'm not worried about what everyone is going say when they find out because they know I'll rearrange their faces if they give me or any of you guys for that matter shit" He informed them

And with those final words he turned back and walked out of the room disappearing down the hallways.

"Rachel who was that and what has he done with Puck?" Kurt asked turning to look at her

"That Kurt is Noah… that's the boy I grew up with before he turned into Puck" Rachel said smiling at the now empty doorway

Maybe… just maybe things would work out.

* * *

**Well tell me what you all thought?  
Its much longer than the past three chaps and I hope you all appreciate that little fact lol  
If you hadnt already noticed with each passing chap it changes from Noah's point of view and emotions to Rachel's point of view and emotions.  
Next chap will be Noah's point of view.**

**Review**


	5. Count Down

**Title:** Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 5 ~ Count Down**

Over the next three weeks Noah had never felt so tired in his whole life. And it wasn't only the physical aspects of it but also the mental part as well. A week that was all he had been able to keep him joining Glee a secret for. Unfortunately the football team had found out about his joining and instantly confronted him about it. The lieing part was easy and he pulled it off wonderfully, but the bit where he had to retell his lies over and over was the tiring part.

And by the second week everyone knew that if you wanted to come away with no bodily harm then you better not even mention Glee club around him.

When his best mate Finn had asked him why he had joined he had told half the truth. He admitted that he had played the guitar since he was four years old and also liked to sing every now and again. Finn was obviously shocked when he had told him that seeing as Finn was probably thinking that he had known everything about his best friend but obviously hadn't.

Noah was very pleased with himself because over the past three weeks he had gotten into the position where all the those stupid Gleeks trusted him and thought of him as their friend. He thought it would have taken at least over a month but he had done it in under three weeks. Hell they had forgiven him after the first practise he went to.

Who would have thought all you had to do was say a simple I'm sorry and you'd be forgiven. They were defiantly way to trusting and with the way things were going they would soon realise that would be their downfall.

He had still only destroyed one tape and still had nineteen to go but when Berry cornered him after school on a day when there wasn't any Glee or Football practise he decided to use it to his advantage.

"Noah!" That annoying voice that made his ears bleed called as the midget came running up to him

"Berry" He said as she stopped in front of him

"You know Noah I would appreciate it if you called me by my given name… you used to after all" She said diverting of topic for a moment

"Yes and I was also what twelve back then?" He said raising an eyebrow but then dropping it when he saw her face and forced himself to remember his plan

"Ok fine Rachel, what do you want?" He sighed shaking his head

"Glee needs more members" She said her face lighting up when she heard him call her by her first name

"And I can help with this how?" He asked not seeing the brilliance to her idea that she obviously did

"Get some of your friends to join and in return I'll give you another tape" She said holding that blackmail over his head again.

"How about I get one tape for each person I get to join Glee and promising they will have talent" He offered folding his arms across his chest

"You run a hard bargain... but ok, deal" She said sticking out her hand which he reluctantly took and shock

And after he pulled his hand away she beamed up at him before walking off.

This wasn't exactly something he wanted to do after all he wanted as little people as possible to hear him sing but seeing as he had already agreed the least he could do was use this to his advantage. A smirk made its way onto his lips as he changed his course and started walking off in the direction of the Football oval where the Cheerios were currently practising.

Sitting on the side lines he waited a good long forty-five minutes for them to finish their practise before he stood and walked over to the three girls he had been waiting for.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany" He greeted as they all looked up at him confused at why he was here "I have a little proposition for you all" And when he saw that they all grinned at him he knew he had their attention.

"And what would that be Puckerman?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow

"We have a common interest" He said with a shrug "To destroy Rachel Berry"

"What your Gleek Freak friend? I heard you were one of them now Puck" Santana laughed

"And like I would ever join that freak show without a reason. Berry needs to learn her place in the social food chain and its obvious that slushies in the face isn't working as well as it used to" Noah said

"So what would you suggest?" Quinn asked

"Public humiliation" Noah said with a smirk as he folded his arms across his chest, "I already have those Gleeks believing that I'm their best friend but that's not enough anymore so that's why I need your help" He continued to say

They stood there for well over half an hour talking and plotting but by the time they were done they had a plan that was so foolproof nothing would be able to stop them and Rachel Berry wouldn't know what hit her when the time came.

Smirking to himself he turned away from the three girls and walked back towards his truck while thinking about the plan they had just come up with.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany would convince their boyfriends Finn, Matt and Mike to join Glee with them. Without letting the three boys in on the secret but because despite his three best friends being on the football team they were all still pussies at the same time and even their girls knew that. Then Quinn, Santana and Brittany would gain the Gleeks trust until they believed the three Cheerios were honestly their friends. Finn, Matt and Mike would make easy friends and even though they weren't in on the operation they would still be helping without knowing they were because they would make friends and the Gleeks wouldn't know any different.

With the help of the new members they would officially have twelve members and that would qualify them for sectionals. Noah wanted them to get as far as sectionals before he along with Quinn, Santana, Brittany plus their boyfriends would all quit leaving the Glee club high and dry to fall apart at the seams.

He was sure by that time he would have been able to somehow destroy all the videos after all he had would soon be getting six for the six people he had just got to join out of the nineteen videos left.

Seven down twelve to go… the count down was officially on.

Oh yeah this was just to easy… so why did he feel that small pain in his gut that he recognised as guilt? There was no way he felt guilty about this after all this had been his plan all along and Berry had been the one to start all this so she couldn't simply go without punishment… right?

So why did he feel like someone had punched him in the gut every time he saw Rachel Berry's happy face knowing that he was the reason for making her smile even though he was soon going to take that all away from her.

Shaking his head he decided to ignore it and focuses at the task at hand so he got in his truck and drove home forcing himself not to think about how it was going to be him that would remove that smile from Rachel Berry's face.

But all the while he had one question running through his head… Why was it only now that his stupid brain decided to grow a bloody conscious?

* * *

**Sorry for making you all wait for this chap... I was trying to make it longer but I failed doing it so I simply moved onto writing the next chap.**

Review Plz :)


	6. Cant Be That Bad

**Title:** Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 6 ~ Cant Be That Bad**

"You what!?" Rachel gasped her eyes going wide as she stood in the middle of the quire room all eyes staring at their newest member Noah Puckerman.

"Do I have to spell it out for you Rachel? I got six people to join Glee… its what you asked me to do after all" Noah sighed obviously getting sick of this conversation fast

"Yes but I didn't actually think you would do it" Rachel pointed out

"We need twelve people to be able to go to sectionals right? So with us six plus the six I got to join that makes twelve Rachel, just because I haven't been to math class for two years doesn't mean I don't know how to count" Noah said that famous smirk of his on his lips as he folded his arms across his chest

Rachel couldn't stop grinning. She had never thought that Noah Puckerman could be so… for lack of a better word wonderful. He had been doing so much for them all over the past three weeks since he joined and she didn't know how they got so lucky to have someone like him in Glee… because this wasn't Puck… this was Noah.

So she did the only thing she could think of at a moment like this. She started to squeal while jumping up and down before she literally threw herself at Noah who thanks to years of Football had great reflexes and caught her mid jump throwing his arms around her waist to keep her steady while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled in the happiest voice she could muster

She didn't care that one of the reasons he had done what he had was because it meant he was going to get six of the nineteen tapes she still had because she would be more than happy to hand them over seeing as he earned them fair and square.

All that she cared about was that maybe, just maybe if things continued the way they were at the moment then maybe she would be able to make Noah stop hiding being _Puck _and let everyone see the caring side of him that was known as Noah. And not to mention now they could go qualify for sectionals.

"Calm down there Rachel its not that big a deal" Noah said but even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling because she could hear the laughter in his voice

It wasn't until they heard someone fake coughing very loudly did they both abruptly pull away from each other as if they had been caught doing something unspeakable.

Turning around Rachel came face to face with six people who quiet frankly she had not expected… but then again she had told Noah to get some of his _friends _to join… she just hadn't expected these particular friends to be willing to join.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Matt, Mike and Mr Shue all stood in front of the doorway. Quinn was standing at the front of the group her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised at the scene she had just walked in on.

"Everyone I would like to introduce our six newest members and thanks to Puck here we can now qualify for sectionals" Mr Shue said happily as he walked to the front of the class and gestured for everyone to take their seats.

Not wanting to sit anywhere near Noah while his friends were all around him Rachel took her usual seat next to Kurt who smile reassuringly at her.

"It'll be ok Cherie" He whispered using his nickname for her while reaching over to take her hand and give it a tight squeeze before letting go and turning back to Mr Shue

"Ok I thought to start off with we could get up and perform one of our numbers to show our newest members the type of thing we do here" Mr Shue said

"So Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie come up here and get ready to perform _'Superhuman'_ok" Mr Shue said as he walked and took a seat in the front row

Rachel felt like she wanted to throw the closest inanimate object at Mr Shue's head right this very second. Sure she didn't mind getting up in front of the class and singing but why the hell did he have to pick that song!? They had started learning it the week before and already had it perfected but the thing was that Rachel had to… touch… Noah a lot in this song seeing as it was basically a love song but thankfully with some beat.

"Come on Cherie It'll be fine" Kurt whispered to her again as he pulled her out of her seat and they made their way to the front of the class where the makeshift step stage was sitting.

"He isn't going to want to do this _song_ in front of his friends Kurt" Rachel whispered back as they got in their positions so they could start their dance steps when the time came

"Tuff luck for him then" Kurt whispered back before he hushed her when they both noticed Noah had taken his place next to Rachel

"Ready?" He asked looking down at her but she could only gulp and nod knowing if she spoke her words would come out as a incoherent babble.

The pianist started off the music before the rest of the band members joined in.

"_**(Noah)  
**__Weeks  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

_**(Rachel)  
**__But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

_**(Noah)  
**__You changed my whole life  
__**(Rachel)  
**__Don't know what your doingto me with your love  
__**(Noah)  
**__I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me__**(Both)  
**__Nothing can stop me here with you  
Super human  
I feel so superhuman  
__**(Noah)  
**__Super human  
__**(Rachel)  
**__I feel so superhuman  
__**(Noah)  
**__Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

_**(Rachel)  
**__Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
how love can set me free_

_**(Noah)  
**__You changed my whole life (__**Mercedes - **__life)  
__**(Both)  
**__Don't know what your doing  
to me with your love (__**Mercedes - **__uh-huh)  
I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

_**(All)  
**__Super human  
I feel so superhuman  
Super human  
I feel so superhuman_

_**(Noah)  
**__It's not a bird, not a plane  
__**(Both)  
**__It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
__**(Noah)  
**__My only weakness is  
__**(Rachel)  
**__You  
**(Noah)**  
Only reason is  
__**(Rachel)  
**__You  
__**(Noah)  
**__Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything_

_**(All)  
**__I'm Going going, gone away love  
You changed my whole life (__**Mercedes - **__oh uh)  
Don't know what your doing  
to me with your love  
(to me with your love)_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

_**(Both)  
**__SUPER HUMAN  
SUPER HUMAN"_

Through the whole song and dance Rachel had kept her eyes fixed on Noah pretending that it was just them and _their _friends and not _his _friends that were watching them dance around each other like they were a couple. When the song was over and the last notes were out of both their mouths Rachel finally came back to reality and noticed the position they were currently in.

Noah's hands were placed on her waist and her hands were on his chest and also being the only thing that were separating their body's so their weren't flushed together.

Averting her eyes she took a step back pulling out of his grasp and letting her hands fall from his chest so she could make her escape. Turning to the new members and Mr Shue who were all sitting and watching she noticed that the newest members and also Noah's friends looked like they had been slapped in the face.

"Dude!" Finn gasped as Noah went and sat back down after they had all applauded their performance "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that!?"

"You never asked" Noah shrugged as he retook his seat next to his best friend

"Oh" Finn said tilting his head to the side and giving him a goofy grin and Rachel couldn't help but realise that this friend of Noah's was as smart as a three year old… literally.

God help them all.

Retaking her seat she did her best to block out everyone else and focus on the tasks at hand that Mr Shue was directing at them which happened to be teaching the newest members the steps to the numbers they had so far so they knew them if they had to perform them in sectionals.

When practise was over for the day she walked out of the room with Kurt who had been her lift to and from school since they both got to High School.

"So what do you think of our newest members?" Kurt said in a mocking serious voice

"Despite what they have all done to us in the past I cant deny that they all have their own special talents that will come in handy for sectionals… but its not like any of them have apologize either… so lets just hope that Noah's friends can act like he has been and try to be our friends or even acquaintances would be enough for me" Rachel sighed as they got to the school doors but then she suddenly stopped

"Crap" She swore gaining the full attention of Kurt who lifted an eyebrow at her swearing knowing very well that she never swore.

"Sorry, I just forgot my music sheets" Rachel gave him a weak smile

"Well go get them I'll wait by the car" Kurt said shoeing her away

Giving him one last smile she turned and hurried through the hallways back towards the quire room. She was just about to enter the room when she noticed that the door was still open and voices were coming from inside.

Scolding herself for eavesdropping she stood outside the doorway but far enough so if someone came out she could simply keep walking and make it look like she hadn't been listening in on their conversation in the first place.

"This was a stupid idea!" Quinn Fabray's voice came from inside

"I agree with Quinn" Brittany's dreamy voice said

"Yeah Puck… and I'll just deny it if you tell anyone this but I actually had fun today… but then again after everything we have done to them I doubt they are going to be very forgiving towards us" Santana's voice came through the door as suck up as ever

"Look all you have to do is apologize its not that hard" Noah's voice sighed and Rachel could just imagine he was running his hand through his Mohawk right now

"Says the one that threw slushies in Rachel Berry's face for how long?" Quinn argued back

"Yeah and guess what! I said sorry and they forgave me! Now next time you see them say sorry and we can get over the whole awkward _'we used to hate you' _stage… O.K?" Noah snapped before she heard footsteps heading towards the door

Quickly starting to walk again she was almost at the doorway when Noah came walking out his guitar case in hand but when he saw her he stopped dead obviously thinking she had overheard their conversation. Just as she was about to say something the three girls came walking out of the classroom as well but also stopped upon seeing her.

"Umm" Santana said looking at Quinn for help

"Listen… Berry… I" Quinn said but Rachel took pity on her and cut her off holding up a hand

"When you join Glee you get a fresh start so there is nothing to apologize for… and call me Rachel" Rachel said with a warm friendly smile shocking the three girls

"Ok… Rachel" Quinn nodded her head obviously not seeing that one coming

"See you guys next practise then" Rachel said as she walked passed them and into the classroom to retrieve her music sheets

"Hey Rachel" Quinn's voice called back to her making her look over her shoulder at them "Cool performance today" Quinn continued before the three girls walked down the corridors disappearing from sight soon after

Smiling to herself Rachel turned back around bending over to pick up her music sheets from where they were sitting on a chair. But when she turned back around she found Noah leaning in the doorway his head tilted to the side and a smirk on his lips.

"Nice arse" He said making her roll her eyes at his sexual comment now being used to them seeing as he made it his mission to at least get in five or more comments of such during all Glee practices

Just because he was changing didn't mean he was going to stop being a playboy.

"What are you still doing here?" Rachel asked as she walked out of the quire room closing the door behind her before they both started to walk out of the school

"I was waiting for you" He said with a shrug

"Why?" Rachel said but then remembered "Oh" She said before stopping and reaching into her backpack grabbing the small plastic bag full of the six tapes

"Here" She said handing them over to him

"I didn't mean that but thanks anyway" He said taking them and shoving them into his backpack "I meant I was waiting for you so I could walk you to your car"

"Oh" Rachel said feeling her face flush bright red which only made him smirk wider

"Well Kurt's driving me home actually" She told him as they got to the school entrance doors and started to walk down the front steps

"What your car in the shop or something?" He asked

"Umm actually no… I don't know how to drive" She admitted making him stop abruptly and turn to look at her like she was completely crazy.

"Your kidding… right?" He asked

"No… Dad and Daddy don't have time to teach me" Rachel said as she also stopped in her tracks

"What are you doing this weekend?" He asked suddenly and now it was Rachel's turn to look at him like he was completely crazy because that was completely off topic

"Nothing I don't think… why?" She asked scared for him mental health

"Well don't plan anything because you spending it with me" He informed her as he started to walk ahead of her

"What why?" Rachel called out to him hurrying to catch up

"I'm going to teach you to drive" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I don't think that's such a good idea" Rachel told him when she fell back into step besides him

"Why not?" He asked

"Well lets just say I have… attempted to drive once before… and the car didn't make it out alive" She said nervously with a weak grin

"You cant be that bad" He assured her before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways towards their cars.

* * *

**:) Second chap posted today, your all so lucky! lol third chap for today will be up as soon as I finish it :)  
Please Review **


	7. I Take It Back

**Title: **Blackmail Is The Best Type Of Mail

**Rating: **M - Language

**Pairing: **Rachel x Puck (Noah)

**Summary: **Glee needs a leading man and Rachel knows exactly how to get one

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 7 ~ I take It Back**

"I take it back you are that bad" Noah Puckerman gasped after being thrown forward in his seat only being stopped by his seat belt after he had slammed on the hand break in his truck

"I told you this wasn't a good idea but you wouldn't listen to me now would you" Rachel huffed folding her arms across her chest and sinking back into her seat

Noah had never thought he would come across someone as bad of a driver as Rachel Berry but he had been proven wrong within the first half hour of their driving lessons.

How the hell did he even get himself into spending a whole weekend with Rachel Fucking Berry? Oh yeah that's right he opened his big mouth and said what he was thinking before he had time to process what he had been thinking in the first place.

So now he was stuck in his truck teaching Rachel Berry how to drive and he was already scared for his own safety… no actually take that back he was scared for his life!

He had been scared enough that the girl sitting next to him had overheard his conversation with Quinn, Santana and Brittany but thankfully it was obvious she had only heard the end part.

_Flash Back _

_Everyone was packing up the stuff after Mr Shue had dismissed them and making their way out of the quire room to head home. Noah was kneeling down putting his guitar away in its case he had just clipped the last latch when he heard footsteps coming back into the room._

_Standing up he turned and found that he wasn't the only one left in the room like he had thought he was. _

_Quinn, Santana and Brittany all stood there wearing their ridiculously short Cheerio outfits all looking at him like he knew something they didn't._

"_You and Berry looked pretty cosy when we came in" Quinn said folding her arms across her chest referring to when they had walked in on Rachel hugging him. _

"_She hugged me, what was I meant to do push her away? Not exactly what 'friends' do" He groaned really not wanting to get into a conversation like this_

"_Maybe… but then explain to me why you had this goofy smile on you face that looked a hell of like the way Finn looks at me all the time?" Quinn demanded _

"_Q,I really don't have time for this" He said trying to get past them but they wouldn't let him pass_

_"Don't Q me Puckerman" Quinn snapped glaring daggers at him _

_"What!?" He asked wanting to get this over and done with as soon as possible so he could get home_

_"If we are going to pull this off then you cant get 'involved' understand?" Santana said placing her hands on her hips and directing her own glare at him_

_"Speak English because I don't understand!" He groaned hating it when girls used their stupid girl talk around him because he really had no idea what they were getting at._

_If he wasn't aloud to get involved then how the hell were they meant to pull this off after all this whole thing was his idea._

_"She means you cant fall for Rachel" Brittany piped up looking at him with those big dreamy eyes of hers staring at him like she was seeing rainbows and unicorns._

_"What the hell are you… oh" He said but then stopped realising what they were getting at when they said 'involved'_

_"As if" He argued "I am not going to fall in love with Rachel Fucking Freak Berry" _

_"Well I would choose to differ from that look on your face I saw" Quinn argued back her arms still folded across her chest _

_"I swear I am not going to get 'involved' with Berry in that way. Sure if we are desperate and need me to make Berry fall for me than fine I can do that no probable but I can promise you that I will not fall for her" He promised them but they still looked unsure_

_"This was a stupid idea!" Quinn suddenly said after a moment of silence_

_"I agree with Quinn" Brittany said in a dreamy voice _

_"Yeah Puck… and I'll just deny it if you tell anyone this but I actually had fun today… but then again after everything we have done to them I doubt they are going to be very forgiving towards us" Santana huffed _

_"Look all you have to do is apologize its not that hard" He sighed running a hand through his Mohawk just wanting nothing more than to get out of here_

_"Says the one that threw slushies in Rachel Berry's face for how long?" Quinn argued back_

_"Yeah and guess what! I said sorry and they forgave me! Now next time you see them say sorry and we can get over the whole awkward 'we used to hate you' stage… O.K?" Noah snapped before he turned and left the quire room_

_End Flash Back_

He was god dammed lucky and he knew it. If Rachel had come along seconds before she had then the whole operation would have been blown, that's why he had told the girls that talking about it in school was a big no no from now on.

Turning his head so he could look at the girl sitting next to him he couldn't help but admire her features.

She had soft tanned skin and it was free from any scars or blemishes. Her hair was long and hung around her face in large soft waves plus it had this shinny look to it that made him want to lean over and run his fingers through it. She was currently pouting so he couldn't help but notice her lips were reddish and plump. All in all he would be stupid to not admit that Rachel Berry was very… cute.

He was about to continue thinking but then he realised what it was he was thinking and suddenly felt the sudden urge to check he still had balls because he had just been thinking like a complete pussy.

"Slid over I'm driving" He said as he gestured for her to slid across him so he could slip into the drivers seat

She looked sceptical for a moment but did as she was told and slid across him and then he instantly regretted his words because he had completely forgot she was wearing one of those sad excuses of a skirt that were so small they could rival the Cheerios.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as he took the hand break off and turned out of the back streets they had been in so they were now on the highway.

"Somewhere where I can teach you how to drive without being scared that your going to run into a telephone poll" He deadpanned

"Oh" Was all she said before they slipped back into silence and it was totally creepy because for all the years he had known Rachel Berry she was never one to be quiet.

"Ok your creeping me out" He decided to break the silence "Your never quiet"

He didn't bother to look at her and just kept his eyes on the road but he could still feel her eyes on him as she turned to look at him.

"I just wasn't sure what to say… I mean we used to be friends… well at least I considered you my friend… and then I blackmailed you into joining Glee and well quiet frankly you have been doing things that we both know wasn't part of the deal. Even Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie are starting to notice it but its not like their complaining or anything its just that I'm curious… you didn't have to say sorry for all those things you did to us in the past but you still did… you didn't have to hang out with Artie after school when we don't have Glee practise so you can play your guitars but you still do… you didn't have to let Kurt and Mercedes go crazy and use you as a model for their new clothes designs but you still did… you didn't have to teach me how to drive but you still are… I guess what I'm trying to say is that you didn't have to do any of this but you have been… and I want to know why?" Rachel rambled on making him mentally take a sigh of relief that she was back to normal talking a mile a minute

But then he realised what the first thing she said was and felt that stupid punch in the gut again and felt guiltier than ever. She had considered them friends back when they were kids and before he got his reputation and she thought that he hadn't considered her his friend as well.

"Rachel you were my friend back then as well… and I'm not lieing when I say I'm sorry things had to change" He sighed deciding that seeing as they were alone he could tell the truth without Quinn, Santana and Brittany being there breathing down his throat to make sure he stuck to the plan.

"I know you are Noah" Rachel nodded

"And I know that most of the stuff I have been doing isn't part of our deal… but I want to be friends again" He sighed not believing he was actually telling her this

"You do" She asked and the hope in her voice almost killed him and if he hadn't been driving than he wouldn't have been able to look her in the eye anyway.

"Yeah I do" He confirmed and he instantly received another kick in the gut of guilt

It wasn't that he wasn't telling her the truth because he was. He did want to be friends with her and all those years ago she had been his friend… one of his best friends. He hadn't remembered what it felt like to hang out with Rachel but through the three weeks before Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Matt and Mike joined he had been forced to remember.

He now remembered why they had been such good friends in the first place. Forgetting the fact that Rachel had blackmailed him into joining Glee he had seen the side of her that she had only ever shown him before, it was then he realised that when he had broken their friendship by throwing a slushie in her face the first day of her high school career she had replaced him with her four new friends Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

She believed in him when no one else did. She didn't think he was a Lima Loser. She made him work to achieve his dreams. She knew how to make him laugh in a way no one else could. She brought out the best in him and that was something no one had been able to do since he stopped being friends with her.

To put it as simply as possible… he missed her… he missed the way she made him feel… he missed her smile… and that was why he felt so guilty and it was now he realised that guilt would never go away if he went through with his plan.

Because if he went through with his plan then that meant that he would completely and utterly destroy any and all hopes of being her friend ever again. She would never trust him again and he knew that there would be no way for her to forgive him if he went through with it.

And even though Quinn, Santana and Brittany were all in on it as well it wasn't going to be them who took away that hope in her voice… it wasn't going to be them who took away that smile of hers… and it wasn't going to be them who killed one of her many dreams…

It was going to be him…

So he just sat there staring ahead at the road as he drove and Rachel talked a mile a minute next to him and all he could do was nod his head or grunt to make her think he was listening to her…

But the only thing he was listening to was the little voice in his head that was whispering one question to him.

Are you going to be able to take all that away from her?

God he hated the fact that only his brain would decide to grow a conscious while he was hatching a completely devious plan to take down Rachel Berry

* * *

**This chap is dedicated to one of my reviewers 'sweetcaroline1986' after reading their review I got the idea for this chap and started writting imediatly :) so thankyou.  
And for everyone else I hope you all like :)**

**Reviews = More Chaps :)**


End file.
